The Sound Of Humphrey
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Humphrey dreams of becoming a dj and enters a music festival to show off his Electronic Dance. Will he win? Or will he leave with his dream behind him? Explore 23 different types of EDM, with real songs that are used in the experience.
1. Chapter 1: The Moonglow Music Festival

**A/N:** **ATTENTION! This story is best when you've listened to each song. The songs in this story are real (I don't own any of them, and give full credit to the artists). IF you choose to listen to the songs, (174 in total...sorry) the links will be at the bottom (If the don't work just copy and paste).**

The Sound of Humphrey

Chapter 1: The Moonglow Music Festival

So this was an idea I had about 8 months ago and didn't think you guys wanted to read it, but apparently you do! So if you didn't read the above authors note, this story contains actual songs and the links to them will at the bottom... if you choose to read them.

Humphreys POV

Lets just say that I've been interested in music. Electronic Dance music, and that it has been my dream to become one of the best. Anyways, I woke up yawned, and peeked outside of my den where it was sunny and warm. I stretched out my legs and strolled out to the grass that swarmed my den. It was quite noisy down in the valley, so I went to have a look. Once all the way down into the valley, I kept staring at the crowd of people that surrounded this one wolf that was trying to say something. It was kind of sad actually because I bet nobody could hear him at all.

"The Moonglow music festival will be held here in Jasper Park, so If you have any musical talent, sign up here! It doesn't matter what genre of music you do, just as long as it's practiced."

 _This is my chance_. I picked up my pace heading over to the stand where everyone seemed to be leaving now, filling up their spot on the roster. I skimmed the sheet to find an opening and at the same time, to find anyone that I won't like competing against.

Well, I mean I sort of had this coming, as Garth was the 9th person on the roster. Kate was the 16th, and I know she has a good voice. _This is going to be tough_. Grabbing a pen and putting my signature on the sheet, I thought about what exactly my plan was for the music festival.

Oh, and If you don't know, the Moonglow music festival is the best music festival for wolves, and almost every wolf in the world will be watching. So thinking about the festival, I decided I would do my performances in genres. Every performance would be dedicated to just doing one type of Electronic Dance.

"OK, so I'll do Dubstep 1st, Drumstep 2nd, Drum and Bass 3rd, Jungle Terror 4th, Hard Dance 5th, Glitch Hop 6th, Moombahton 7th, Trance 8th, Indie Dance/Nu Disco 9th, Trap 10th, Hardstyle 11th, Breaks 12th, Chillout/Chillstep 13th, House 14th, Electro House 15th, Chill House 16th, Melbournce Bounce 17th, Bass House 18th, Hard House 19th, Darkstep 20th, Electronic (2 types of EDM mixed together) 21st, Electro 22nd, and finally Progressive House 23rd. I know that's a lot but I have to bear with it."

It was perfect since every year 21 performances are done for each participant. Now the Moonglow Music Festival is all about getting votes. Participants have 23 and maybe even 24 for a challenge,performances to try get wolves on their side and vote for that participant to win. I just hope wolves will be able to stand my music since all people say about Electronic Dance is that, 'it's horrible, it sounds that a dying bird.' I swear they never even gave it a chance.

Hey guys! I know that this was kind of all over the place but, I wanted to make a story about music and especially the music I like. Now I'm not expecting you to listen to each song mentioned in the story, since that's 100% your choice. i just think the story will be more understandable if you listen to the songs (again I don't own the songs and I give full credit to the artists). The chances are you've already heard the song, followed the original artist, or like Electronic Dance... right?

Again... sorry for this being all over the place. Also sorry for this chapter being really short.

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer SpiritHowl2**

 _Songs mentioned:_

 _No songs! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Setting Up

**A/N: ATTENTION! This story mentions real songs. The story will be better if you listen to some, most, or all songs (links are left at the bottom). I don't own any of the songs, I give full credit to artists and whoever uploaded the videos of the songs I left at the bottom.**

The Sound of Humphrey

Chapter 2: Setting Up

Humphrey's POV

It's been a week since I signed up for the Moonglow Music Festival, I've produced about 20 songs during that time and I hope nothing will go wrong during this whole competition. I'm extremly nervous, wolves at school have been giving me looks, and have been saying to me,

"What kind of musical talent do you have Omega," and " No Omega is going to win, and if YOU do, that means I can marry an Omega."

What's ironic is that their music is horrible. Trust me... I've heard it, at talent shows or parties, it literally almost made my ears bleed. Anyways I figured out everything I wanted to perform. I mean 210 songs is a little of a stretch (sorry, but this is for all the EDM fans). I also noticed Garth sitting down with his group of friends and Kate talking to her parents about what she doing for the competition.

The crew of the festival began contructing the stage yesterday, and are almost complete somehow. It has kind of... well a glowing sort of thing going on and a wavy pattern the everything. The Blue and Purple really brought out everything. I then heard a voice that I recognized coming from my left.

"Humphrey! You're in the festival?" Salty suddenly asked with Shakey and Mooch, appearing out of nowhere, right in front of my face.

In my opinion, if I wasn't in the competition, I wouldn't even be up here or even try to watch everyone else think they're better than everybody. I wouldn't support anyone in anyway, because of everything they've done to me.

"Yeah. Are you?" I questioned.

"Well no, but what type of music are you playing Humphrey?" Mooch replied.

I mean, I should've known that since Salty, Mooch and Shakey we're never really interested in music as much as I was. It was funny too, that they always wanted to have someone to howl with at the moonlight howl and, 'make music.'

"You should know. Electronic Dance." I said.

Salty,Mooch and Shakey began celebrating since they've heard some of the things I have done. They might be thinking that I've already won.

"Dude, you're the most unique person in this whole competiton. Everybody is either doing rap,country,pop,or rock. Nothing else. I also think you know what Garth is doing." Shakey yelped.

"Oooh I don't know that's a hard one to answer, I only have one answer and I think it's wrong.. rap." I replied sarcastically making all three of the Omegas chuckle.

Salty,Shakey and Mooch wished me good luck and walked away excited, and this made me kind of drift off into a daydream. I began thinking about how this is going to go, how people are going to react to my performances. I literally thought about everything I could have about this whole thing.

The afternoon turned into nightfall, the cameras were all set, the lighting was good, the effects were set. It was almost time, and I literally just wanted to jump up on stage and get rid of the emotions I have. I was nervous.

"May all participants please go backstage and prepare for their performances." A voice echoed.

"Hey Humphrey! Good luck!" Kate yelled out.

I also noticed Garth giving me the same state he always does, the 'don't get in my way' stare. He really must want to win this and get signed to a record label or something or other. Personally I don't think that is going happen anyways.

"Alright, welcome to the Moonglow Music Festival! I'm Ryan and I'll be your host for these next few weeks. This year we have 54 people performing this year, and 1 being an Electronic Dance producer, the first one in this whole competition. Now what this competition is about, is that these performers have 23 performances to get you on their side and vote for them. The one with the most votes at the end of this competition, is the winner and earns $1,000,000. So without further ado, our first performance of the competition is Garth." Ryan explained and introduced.

The crowd cheered louder than ever, I mean what would've I had expected it's Garth. Each competitor went by smoothly, and of course all being Alphas I felt like my welcome wasn't going to be as strong as everybody else's. Everyone was planning for me to be in last place by the end of the music festival.

I gathered everything I needed at proceeded back stage to hear some really good singing, some bad singing, and some worries. Kate and Garth seemed to captured every one in the audience and quite possibly everyone else who's watching this on the TV. I lost already didn't I? It was inevitable though since Garth is the one who needs all the glory in Jasper.

"Alright Humphrey, you're up." One of the crew members said to me.

Well... here goes nothing. I've practiced, and practiced for the nest 2 weeks. I've got nothing to lose... hopefully. I nervously stomped into the stage where all my equipment was set up. The only thing I would change, is to not be up here alone the whole time. Maybe I'll consider my friends also being up here with me. Here we go!

 **Hey guys! If You want to read more from me, take the poll on my page! I know this was short, I'll try to make them longer but I don't want to keep you guys hanging for too long so sorry. Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**

 **Songs Mentioned:**

 **None :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Dubstep

**A/N: ATTENTION! All songs in this story are real. If you choose the listen to some, most, or all songs, the link will be at the bottom of the page! :)**

The Sound Of Humphrey

Chapter 3:Dubstep

The darkened stage made it hard see see what what I was doing until I pressed the on button ready to begin. The audience was silent waiting for me. There eyes staring into my soul, made my nerves stimulate. I pondered about what I could to make me possibly calm down a little bit. Of course the announcer ruined my thinking.

"Next competitoris Humphrey, who is doing the only Electronic Dance performance this year. Dubstep will only be played today by Humphrey ." The announcer which I think his name was Ryan.

The stage was still black, that was the perfect time to take in a deep breath and prepare myself quickly for the second time. Let's get this party started shall we.

The lights began flickering from purple to white. I started out with "Strong Arm" (Stephen Walkings Strong Arm), going slow and steady, and very melodic until of course, uh-no, the wubs and complete change of the mood in this performance. Many glares of surprise in the audience appeared. It was either the liked it or hated it.

Moving on to "Self Destruct" (Pegboard Nerds-Self Destruct) made the strobe light flicker off and on, some people started getting up and dancing, which was exactly what I was trying to go for. This actually seemed to be going well, since smiles started to come and go.

It only got a little more insane from there. "Together" (Noisestorm-Together) must of made people think that I was like Skrillex or something because of how agressive this was. Although more people did get up and dance. I made this whole festival a nightclub.

"This Is Not The End" (Krewella & Pegboard Nerds-This Is Not The End) gave the sense that I tried not to do the same thing everytime.I honestly wanted to start dancing liknobody was watching. Also seeing Kate smile at me out in the audience seemed to take all of my stress away.

It also seemed to take everyone else's pain away. I can see it now, there being signs that say Humphrey saved my life. There also being people who say that my music picks them up when there down, or just something similar to that at least.

"Elements" (Fractal- Elements) somehow created this whole sway thing. It looked like I hypnotized everyone and made them move their body left, then right. Left, then right. Over and over again until "Skybreaker" (Razihel-Skybreaker) destroyed that and created an omega mosh-pit. It was kind of funny seeing all these wolves start dancing horribly in sync.

"Turn Around" (Grabbitz-Turn Around) well... turned the performance around again. It was nice to see that Garth was giving a death stare when this started to play. I even saw Eve show off some of her moves with Winston. I wouldn't of thought that they even wanted to give Dubstep a chance.

Finally,I closed it off with "Edge of The World" (Razihel & Xilent-Edge of The World) and "Fly Away" (Krys Talk- Fly Away). It took by storm as everyone was clapping and almost all, giving me a standing ovation. I just hope there won't be an encore because I wasn't exactly planning that.

My performance ended with a bang! I couldn't believe the audience actually enjoyed everything I did. I just wonder about the future performances though. I silently and swiftly crept off stage to make the end transition mystical. I came around the corner and stood there not believing what I was hearing.

"YEAH! How about that, that could be all over the internet if you choose to vote for him in the next 22 performances. Anyways that does it for the Moonglow Music Festival, will be back in 2 days for the next performance." Ryan announced.

Let's just say at the end of the night I was in first place and on my way to placing 1st in this so far, pretty easy competition. Next performance is Drumstep! Let's hope that every wolf watching next time will be interested in Drumstep.

I then decided to not even be there anymore and just blindly left the the competition back to my den. I have school tomorrow so it was a really good idea anyways. Goodbye for now Moonglow.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and I just want to know if you're still enjoying this story. Thanks Again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl 2**

 **If any links below don't work please notify me, in the meantime you're going to have to search them on youtube or soundcloud. Copy and Paste please. In the meantime just search the artist and the song up on YouTube or soundcloud.**

 **Songs Mentioned:**

 **Stephen Walking- Strong Arm: watch?v=/twjoMENUDeQ**

 **Pegboard Nerds- Self Destruct: watch?v=lWDnwTsdtaw**

 **Noisestorm- Together: watch?v=GxxS1Q8m9j0**

 **Krewella & Pegboard Nerds-This is Not The End: watch?v=PAuBlOAdpbE**

 **Fractal-Elements: watch?v=_lBY-zZksGw**

 **Grabbitz- Turn Around: watch?v=4x11Kz3odi0**

 **Razihel & Xilent- Edge of the World: watch?v=P0dQ55ZgNkw**

 **Krys Talk- Fly Away: watch?v=LfDfb-87F_s**


	4. Chapter 4: School, What's Next

**A/N:ATTENTION! This story contains songs that are actually real! If you cto listen to them the links will be at the bottom of the chapter!**

The Sound Of Humphrey

Chapter 4: Humphreys Nemisis

Humphreys POV

Last night was quite a night. I heard that I actually am currently in first place at the moment. Although I still have 20 more performances to go, and the thing is, I think I might lose people on my 20 performance. I'm only going to play Darkstep or more commonly known as Deathstep. (Seriously, these songs might be your least favorite out of every song in this story.) Well we'll see if atleast some people actually think it's a cool type of Electronic Dance.

Anyways, today was Friday and I obviously have to go to school. I made sure that I finished all my homework, cleaned myself, and listened to all my Drumstep tracks I'll be playing on Sunday. Walking out of my den and soon arriving at school, I open the door of the front entrance and got interesting looks from everyone.

"I hate him. Apparently he's better than Garth. Seriously look at the current standings." Some wolves talking to my left wito each other.

Others who were mostly Omegas, swarmed me saying, "That was awesome!"

I mean it's not like I knew that. I finally got past the crowd of wolves and tried to keep me head down a little bit as the Alphas were appalled by my music. I began he knob and entered in a combination for my locker and gently opened the creaking door.

I found a laying inside, it was kind of hard to read at first but what do you expect from Garth? I unfolded the flap, grabbed the note and began reading note.

"You'd better drop out of the contest, or bad things are coming your way, Garth"

I looked up thinking, _really? You'd think I'd stop just like that?_

"Humphrey!" a voice interuppted my thinking

It was Salty with Mooch. I wonder what happened with all three of them now. Oh, wait there's only two of them.

"Dude, I don't think I've ever danced that much in my entire life. That was completely outrageous, but in a delightful way." Salty commented

"Yeah man, we should totally should join you." Mooch implied.

That wouldn't be a bad idea to be honest. It was kind of difficult making around 40 over the week, and the entire time I've been making my kind of music. It was an idea to ponder about. I'll make my decision in the next few months.

"You know, I'll think about it Mooch. It would be pretty cool to have you guys perform with me." I respectfully replied.

The bell rang, and that meant it was time for my core classes. Math,Science,English, and then Social Studies. Hopefully my teachers won't start talking about how well I did and make the Alphas even more enraged.

Elizavetas POV-

(A person that sings in the Hard dance section in wolf form/OC)

I sat there, my purple eyes, and my black fur darkening the sight of anyone who looks at me. I began wondering if Humphrey was going to arrive. It was 8:00 it was math. I looked at each vexed wolf that came into the classroom. It was really ...odd, to be honest. Finally Humphrey sauntered into the room and took his seat next to mine.

"Humphrey, how are you so good at making Electronic Dance, seriously I-I've never been interested in that type pf music until last night." I announced

Humphrey just replied with an 'uhhh... I don't know' like he does all the time.

"You know I've actually been making a Hard Dance track, and I think I perfect it if you sing in it." Humphrey broke the silence presenting this surprising news to me.

"Are you being serious? Your joking right, I don't believe that I even sing well!" I responded.

Humphrey just stood in his seat staring at me. I guess he really wants me to sing in that track.

"Fine! It had better be good." I said in an agressive tone.

Garths POV

"Finally the end of the school day! Now I can find Humphrey and beat everything clever out of that head of his!" I shouted.

All the Alphas around me, especially the girls who swooned at me from across the hall, had an evil grin on their faces. I think they wanted me to do this from minute one. I wonder if Humphrey had done something to them or it's just the fact that they just flat out hate Humphrey.

"Yeah, about that. You're too late Garth." A melodic voice said behind me.

I turned around in astonishment. I quickly found out who said that.

"Humphrey was dismissed after lunch to go and prepare for Sundays performance." Kate surmised.

"So he left just like that? No words or possibly announcements on what he's going to be performing next? What a loser, I couldn't even take the suspense before the competition even started!" I questioned.

Kate then explained that the only thing he said before he left was the word, 'Drumstep' and I of course, had no clue what that even meant. There were no pieces to the puzzle or anything like that at all. I clearly made no sense what so ever.

"OK, so what's that supposed to mean?" I roared.

Kate lift her shoulders and put them back down. Apparently nobody but Humphrey knows what's happening next. He just won't be ready what I have in store. I'm going to be the one to win this, not him. Me!

 **Hey guys! If you're still liking this story please favorite and a NICE review saying what you liked or what I could improve on. If you also have a song in the 'Drumstep' category that you want in the Drumstep chapter, please suggest it to me and i'll think about mentioning it!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**

 **Songs Mentioned:**

 **No Songs! :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Drumstep

**A/N: ATTENTION! This story contains songs that are real! If you choose to listen to them, the links will be at the bottom of the story!**

The Sound of Humphrey

Chapter 5: Drumstep

Like the Dubstep chapter, the links of the real songs are below!

Sunday 8:00PM 5 minutes until showtime (for Humphrey)

I woke up this morning questioning how this will go today, and I thought about the worst ways this can go. Which actually got to me. I remembered the note that Garth slipped into my locker at school on Friday. He must have something up his sleeve, like severely hurting me physically. I don't know he's kind of unpredictable at this point.

Garth was actually the first one to go today, so I mean there isn't going to be any techinical difficulties that he could have possibly caused. Most of the Omegas know that he takes cheating, to...well a completely different level.

"Next up is Humphrey, with Drumstep! So let's get up and be ready to dance like never before!" Ryan the announcer... well, announced.

The stage again, went complete black and that was my queue to arrive on stage. I just hoped the audience (and you) were ready to listen to 14 songs this time. All I know is, Electro is going to be worse with 18 songs.

I first began with "Full Focus." (Noisestorm-Full Focus) This, I hope, gave everyone the feel, and the movement of Drumstep. Which is actually kind of abrupt but at the same time, pretty calm. It was good to see Salty, Mooch and Shakey dancing like nobody was watching way in the back of the audience.

I blended the ending and entered into "Flight" (Tristam & Braken -Flight) This was one of my most popular drumstep tracks, according to all the 40,250 people that listen to me on YouTube before any of this even happened.

"From The Dust" (Rogue-From The Dust) hypnotized some wolves with some of my vocals in between, and I couldn't of been more calm finally showing all of Jasper that I truely do have musical talent. I knew it will eventually get better from here on out. I also noticed Elizaveta was sitting back there in awe.

The whole audience suddenly seemed to go into heaven by, "To The Stars." (Braken-To The Stars) It was hysterical Salty,Mooch, and Shakey doing an over-exxagerated body sway. Seriously, they looked like those wacky arm balloons that you see in front gas stations or car washes.

Hutch requested that I sould put some more aggression and, well 'wubs' in my future performances. I did just that with "Here With You Now" (Grabbitz-Here With You Now). Some wolves began to do a shuffle, like some of them do during the moonlight howls. The Alphas began to realize that I wasn't messing around and that I'm actually better than Garth, musically at least.

"My Friend" (Tristam-My Friend) threw out compassion to everyone, and that Electronic Dance isn't just whitenoise. The hip people would probably label this as "lik if u cri everytiem." I mean not that I would know, I'M A LOSER!

I brought complete chaos with, "Bring the Madness" (Excision & Pegboard Nerds) since this, was for all the hardcore EDM followers. I honestly felt like I was starting to make a moshpit of Omegas again. It might of been a little too much though because some of the audience was engulfed with dancing wolves.

Let's just say that I wanted to, "Try This." (Pegboard Nerds-Try This) It actually worked, blending an old school sound with a new school sound, and at the same time make it completely new and unheard of.

Inspiration took the whole competition by storm by "The Vine." (Tristam-The Vine) Mixed with a calm beginning and middle and abruptly an aggressive drop for the fans who 'crave' (You'll see what I did there soon) amazing melodies. I saw wolves in the audience deciding to vote early and, of course, vote for me.

I began to enchant the world by singing and also putting a passive aggressive melody to the test with, "All Alone." (Pegboard Nerds & Grabbitz) It surely was something different and new. I felt pretty confident about the future competiton when a saw Garth staring at me worriedly.

It only got more insane from here, These were my master pieces. "Firepower", "Energize", "Are You Ready" and "Count Five & Die". (Teminite- Firepower,Energize,Are You Ready. Never Modern Talk- Count Five and Die) These were by far the most popular Drumstep songs I've played, and in general, made. I felt like I actually was the most popular dj in the world, and that I was the best of the best.

It ended then and there, again with a standing ovation. I looked out to Salty, Mooch, Shakey, and Elizaveta whistling, jumping or cheering. It was where I belonged, up on stage and amazing people around the world.

"Alright, let's here it for Humphrey!" Ryan the announcer bursted out from backstage applauding.

"If you want Humphrey to win the Moonglow Music Festival vote for him now on our webpage or app in the next few weeks. Also give him some more inspiration, and encouragement. All we know is that we want more from him!"

Well, there goes Drumstep, next up is Drum and Bass! Get ready for 160 Beats per minute!

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the Drumstep part of the story! Again, the links will be down below if you want to listen to some,most or all of the real songs!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**

 **Songs Mentioned:**

 **Noisestorm- Full Focus: watch?v=WWNnBpuZMuI**

 **Tristam & Braken- Flight: watch?v=OVMuwa-HRCQ**

 **Rogue- From The Dust: watch?v=W059cpGOKok**

 **Braken- To The Stars: watch?v=1dcXmkco5ko**

 **Grabbitz- Here With You Now: watch?v=cZYkSc5JG7o**

 **Tristam- My Friend: watch?v=M0CfCdQ2zPU**

 **Excision & Pegboard Nerds- Bring The Madness: watch?v=8dZDdW7v4Q8**

 **Pegboard Nerds- Try This: watch?v=ggqI-HH8yXc**

 **Tristam- The Vine: watch?v=ISO94EPI9x8**

 **Pegboard Nerds & Grabbitz- All Alone: watch?v=_eEziNdIvD8**

 **Teminite- Firepower: watch?v=plWGCUAlR2A**

 **Teminite- Energize: watch?v=R-IHv03rL_k**

 **Teminite- Are You Ready: watch?v=Uo6Nr1VEml8**

 **Never Modern Talk- Count Five & Die: watch?v=JjLk4BnHTCQ**


	6. Chapter 6:Collaboration

The Sound of Humphrey

Chapter 6: Collaboration

Humphreys POV

"Yeah, so just come by my den at 3:00, 4:30 whatever works with you guys." I responded to Salty, Mooch, Shakey and Elizaveta.

"OK cool. Anyways what's the plan Humphrey?" Salty asked.

This might take a while to explain since all of them are going to be in the last 3 performances, and Elizaveta's going to be singing on the 5th performance.

"What I was thinking is that, Elizaveta is going to be the first one in. She'll be singing in one of the Hard Dance songs, which is 2 performances later including this upcoming performance. Then after 15 more performances, you four will then be inthe Electronic, Electro and Progressive House performance. So overall including Elizaveta singing, you'll be in 53 songs." I explained.

All of us just said our goodbyes. I began to prepare for the collaboration. It wasn't really that hard, all I had to do was move some desks around and buy 4 more computers. I did decide to go outside for a walk and hopefully bump into someone I could talk to. Which could only be a total of 6 people.

Garth's POV

"Dude we'll it's almost set but I think ll be a better idea if we use it at the last second. We want him to think he'll win the competition, but what really will happen is BAM, nope you're actually not going to win."

It was coincedental to see that Humphrey exited his den. It was kind of awkward, since we were sort of talking about him, and our plan labeled... soon. At least in our minds.

"Well, look who it is. Humphrey the wolf who wants to pick a fight with us." Andy said in an aggressive tone.

It was all fun and games to Andy. Until he knew that Humphrey didn't even hear him and continued walking on his way. Andy's eyes narrowed as he growled.

"Ah, let him go. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough. He deseves it, trying to be a big shot and everything." Garth explained to Andy.

Humphreys POV

It actually worked, at least this time it did though. It felt kind of nice getting away from Garth. I swear to god though, Andy will turn on Garth someday. Even he is in the competiton. I mean he's not very good, but still I'll bet he'll do anything to win.

I was simply roaming around until somebody behind me said my name.

"Humphrey! Wait!"

It was Kate, all happy and excited. of the first times in months she's wanted to talk to me.

"Humphrey that was amazing, how did you even make those songs. I feel like I could possibly collab with you." Kate implied.

"Really? I mean you could, I have a couple ideas. Oh I almost forgot, is it OK if Lily sings in the next performance? That's all she been talking about for the past week." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's fine. Why did you ask?" Kate questioned.

"Oh I felt like you or your parents wouldn't agree with that, so I wanted to check with at least one of you three." I responded.

It was silent for a few seconds. I was shocked that Kate wanted to do something with me during the music festival.

"So when should we start?" Kate asked.

"Uh... how about 4:30 tonight. I have Salty, Mooch, Shakey, and Elizaveta coming by my den tonight as well... I mean if that's OK with you." I explained.

Kate agreed and went on her merry way back to I guess hunt or something. I never felt more enthusiastic about anything in my life.

(Time Skip, 4:30 PM)

"Yo, HUMPHREY!" Shakey screamed to get my attention.

"Jesus Shakey, could you be anymore louder? That scared me so bad that I jumped at least 5 feet in the air." I asked chuckling.

All the omegas entered, but Kate wasn't with them. She must always run fashionably late. Like the time before we were captured, she was the last wolf up the hill.

"So, are you ready to get started, because I know I am." Mooch interrogated.

"Oh... maybe just a few minutes longer, Kate's also coming too." I replied.

Salty and Elizaveta's eyes widened. I didn't really know why they were that surprised, but I mean I guess it wasn't something and Alpha would do: Collaborate with Omegas.

It was only five minutes until Kate actually showed up. She was panting from running.

"Sorry, my Dad held me up in the valley." Kate apologized.

"Um... you can go get some water if you need to." Shakey implied.

Kate kept panting.

"No I'll be fine in a minute or two. I'm used to this anyways." Kate responded.

Everyone took a seat in front of the computers, ready to start.

"OK, so first off is the Hard Dance somg, that I want Elizaveta to sing in. I've only gotten about a third of the way through, but I was hoping you guys would have some ideas. I'll get you set up to sing Elizaveta." I explained.

It was only the sound of clacking, and the singing from Elizaveta. The only thing in the whole den that was in action was pure focus and determination.

It eventually was finished and ready. It only took about an hour but it was still quite an accomplishment.

"OK, now I'll have all of you be be in the Progressive House, or my last performance. Don't tell anyone about this, especially you Kate." I explained once more.

It was from there on out that we were a team. I don't know if we were unstoppable, but it felt like something that would work.

 **Hey guys! If you is chapter then you can review, follow, and favorite. If you want to read more from me, then go ahead and take the poll on my page! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	7. Chapter 7:Drum & Bass

**ATTENTION! This chapter contains songs that are really, really, real! If you would like to listen to them, the links are down at the bottom of the page! :)**

The Sound of Humphrey

Chapter 7: Drum and Bass

It was that time again. Performance time. This one will be a bit more special since Lily is singing this time around and not me, Kate, or Elizaveta. Garth was up doing his hideous display, Kate mabout 50 million people swoon, and now it was my turn again. Ryan hopped out of nowhere and did the, exact...same... inrtoduction!

Like before, the stage once again came back to life with the uplifting blues, purples, and greens outlining and light up the stage. This time I knew was going to be different, I will admit this might get a little agressive, but at the same time I think it'll be fun. It's always nice to show anyone something new.

"Once again, welcome Humphrey to the stage as he will be playing his playlist called 'Drum and Bass'." Ryan annouced to the audience.

He really wants to make everyone feel deja vu, because t's thsame stage set up, and introductions.

Like before, the stage went dark and I swiftly cruised onto the stage, and began with, "The Phantom." (Muzzy-The Phantom) The audience roared to life. All the couples began to freestyle dance, or square dance or whatever. I just hope the weren't going to do the wave. I even saw Hutch dancing next to Elizaveta, it was cute to see her blush and kind of feel nervous to be around someone.

It was time to change it up, to show that it was the "End Game." (Muzzy-End Game) It was quite a shock to Kate as I saw her at first, very confused. Of course that switched into a energetic mood. It was interesting to hear, "Citizens of Earth." I looked to the back of the audience to see Hutch and Elizaveta actually doing a routine that they came up with at the top of there heads. That's everyone though.

I once again threw my voice into a song and serenaded every wolf watching. "Frame of Mind" (Tristam & Braken-Frame of Mind) was my way of inspiring everyone, especially Salty, Mooch, and Shakey since they have absolutely no self confidence what so ever. The crowd, I believe, cheered for me to keep it up and make this more energetic. Trust me... it did.

Before my performance currently, I made a deal with Lily to sing. Like Elizaveta, it was OK feature others in the perfromances, and I had Lily sing in three total songs. At least in the Drum and Bass performance.

Lily and I moved the audience with "Dream Catcher." (Rameses B Feat. Charlotte Haining- Dream Catcher) It actually felt like all the possible ideas, and dreams gathered up right in front of me and made this masterpiece. I never felt like I was more at home. The crowd was jumping, screaming (in a good way), and was just having a good time dancing.

Emotions changed once "We Love" (Rameses B-We Love) blew across Jasper, the peaceful beat overtook me by storm since I completely forgot I was on stage in a competition. If it were daytime, it would practically be a paradise. I feel like I really reached out to everyone in one way or another.

The slow and emotinal us by, and the fast-paced and head banging began as, "Get Crazy" (Muzzy- Get Crazy), literally made all the wolves go crazy. The competition just suddenly turned into a concert. Everyone was jumping up and down, laughing, and just having good time. It just felt right to everyone.

"Colosuss" (Droptek- Colosuss) created a whole differnt aspect of Electronic Dance. I honestly felt like it was too fast. I mean that ina good way, it wasn't fast as in random noises every seand the song was just garbage, it was practically a moshpit of people screout and reaching out towards me like at actual concerts and professional performances.

I wanted to hit the audience with the feels first and abruptly destroy that feeling into a happy, energetic feel with Lily in, "We Won't Be Alone" (Feint Feat. Laura Brehm- We Won't Be Alone). Not kidding, some smiles of the crowd vanished and *snap* came back like that. It almost felt criminal to do that, but in my opinion it was worth it.

With Lily again, we also pulversized the sad feeling with an energetic emotion with "Mountains" (Rameses B Feat. Veela- Mountains). The whole ambience changed completley. A breeze flooded the stage, it was coincidental, but also perfectly on time. It could see Sweets swinging her hips side to side. At least I was giving some good vibes toward another Alpha.

Nearing the end, and fighting my way through, playing the piano isn't what it's cracked up to be. Even though I felt like most of the votes were on my side. It feels weird knowing that I'm performing for people to vote for me and not to exactly enjoy my music. I know for some it's more like, 'well you see Humphrey, people vote for you because they enjoy the music.' I don't want that, I just want the enjoying part and not the voting part.

Finishing that thought, I entered into "Deeper Love" (Botnek & I See Monstas-Deeper Love). Like the old Electronic Dance, it had that 'wub' feel to... just everything. It was one of the fastest songs, because of how much fun it was to the audience. I really didn't even focus on what I was doing. Especially seeing Salty, Mooch, and Shakey flying around way back in the audience.

Finally, at the end I hopped straight into, "Neon Rainbow" (Rameses B Feat. Anna Yvette- Neon Rainbow) with Lily for the last time. I halted, and only looked at my keyboard, making that sweet noise that infiltrated my ears. Lily sang her heart out, and I give her a solid 10 out of 10. The chords, the melody, and the singing blended perfectly sending off the red fireworks that luminated the night sky, and that was the end.

It was a prolonged cheer, seriously... it was just, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It felt like too much, since almost all of Jasper hated me. This wasn't really going to change my popularity, or the amount of people I talk to during the day.

"Alright! Let's hear it for Humphrey, with another fantastic performance!" Ryan screamed.

Lets just say that you know what happened after that, an encore, constant cheering, and of course the feeling of happiness that never left me until I fell asleep later that night.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, I want to know how I did. I would like to know if there is something that I should edit (because this story has aleady been written if you remember that.) If you want to read more stories from me, please take the poll on my page! Also I edited the future chapters and put in more recent songs, so YAY! The chapters will be longer! Thanks again!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**

 **Songs Mentioned:**

 **Muzzy- The Phantom (Feat. High Maintenance): watch?v=mUgO0AdKmdE**

 **Muzzy- Endgame: watch?v=B3JHH14xEoQ**

 **Tristam & Braken- Frame of Mind: watch?v=SCD2tB1qILc**

 **Rameses B- Dream Catcher (Feat. Charlotte Haining): watch?v=6b4gbkmgTmU**

 **Rameses B- We Love: watch?v=UZGyMuHRx58**

 **Muzzy- Get Crazy: watch?v=3N2PHSZTYoM**

 **Droptek- Colosuss: watch?v=UvaCuwYuCho**

 **Feint- We Won't Be Alone (Feat. Laura Brehm): watch?v=SItIaWAjI_4**

 **Rameses B- Mountains (Feat. Veela): watch?v=gtmqFmXPysI**

 **Botnek & I See Monstas- Deeper Love: watch?v=0yi5e25Fd-g**

 **Rameses B- Neon Rainbow (Feat. Anna Yvette): watch?v=yappQQtfk8Q**


	8. Chapter 8:The Challenge,The Question

**I feel absolutely AWFUL... Since school started up again, I've been feeling stressed as all hell. So, let's just say I'll try to upload the rest of these chapters from now on.**

The Sound Of Humphrey

by SpiritHowl2

Chapter 8: The Challenge, Something She Wanted To Ask

School, school, school. Here we go another day that will either be filled with humiliation, or question overloads. It honestly feels like I'm doing something wrong at this stage since this is causing more hate towards me than I thought there was. WHo cares though, I'm an Omega. I strolled into school with a fairly plain attitude. I was ready for the harrassment to start. It was mandatory to make me feel bad in this rathole called a school.

At first I wasn't approached by anyone in particular, which was odd since everyone I pass has something to say about me, negative or not. It was only Garth this time who decided to make me back up into the lockers. "Since you think you're sooooooo good at making what _you_ call music, how about we have a showdown of music after the next show. No rules, well besides damaging our equipment. Deal?" I looked at Garth knowing that that rule, won't apply to him, but I've got a trick up my... sleeve (*facepalm*).

"Deal." I said. Garth backed off smiling, his friends did exactly what he did too. Kate looked thouroghly surprised walking over to me. "You're not really going through with that are you?" Kate asked. "Well, let's just say that I've had it with his opinion of me, and I know a way to outsmart him." I replied. Kate obviously didn't believe me, but I didn't care. Kate's always like this when I make my own decisions.

"Well, anyways. Did you complete your science project..." Kate said. Classes continued to go on, and on. Today wasn't interesting like always. It was the same thing, notes, new project, homework. After school, I met up with Elizaveta, "Hey, Elizaveta! I need you to come over to my den or something to get your singing done. Some backround singing of yours would be nice. It's also just in case I decide to record this. If that's okay at least." I asked. "Yeah, sure. I'm really excited, so it's really been the only thing on my mind right now." Elizaveta replied. I smiled, it was nice to know that she's really into the Moonglow Music Festival.

Elizaveta and I sauntered to my den. "Aren't you excited? This is pretty much the beginning of your journey to me. This is where people will worship you as an Electronic Dance god!" Elizaveta implied. "Well yes, but I'm also nervous. Considering the fact that If people get bored of me, I can just get kicked out." I said. "What are you talking about? You've switched your performances up so many times already, there isn't any possible way anyone can get bored of you at this point." Elizaveta responded. I thought about it, and thought about it. It's still a possibility floating around though, it's scary to think about it, especially since this is my big break.

"Oh, Humphrey?" Elizaveta asked. "Yeah, what's up." I replied while arriving at the front of my den. "I just wanted to know if... well If I could sing some more. Kate, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch will be performing with you now over 53 times. So far, I'm only singing once. So is that Okay?" Elizaveta explained. "Yeah, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway. Seriously, I shake non-stop when I'm on that stage, but sure you can sing more." Humphrey said. Elizaveta shreiked in excitement. Someone really wants to be in the festival.

 **I know that this was short, but this was more of a set up for the next 3 chapters. Although, if you enjoyed this chapter a little feel free to follow this story! Thanks for reading!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	9. Chapter 9: Hard Dance

**ATTENTION! All songs in this chapter are REAL! If you choose to listen to all of them, the links are at the end of this chapter!**

 **So I'm getting back into the habit of writing again. I had a suggestion for this story so i'll be working on that but in the mean time enjoy!**

The Sound Of Humphrey

Chapter 9: Hard Dance

Well, it's that time again. Pretty much the same wolves performed again, and they just seem to be getting better and better every time. Which is worrying me, I feel like I'm losing my touch. I guess it's a good thing that I'm doing Hard Dance this time though, it's something new, like every performance.

This time I was after Garth, once he was done he walked off stage and passed me. "Good luck Electro-Freak" Garth said. What a mean thing to say, I'm soooooo not being sarcastic about that. It wasn't new that he antagonized me so I mostly ignored it, but I also felt like I wanted to completely blow his performance out of the water this time. Which I will.

Ryan once again introduced me to the audience. The, 'and welcome back Humphrey' yada, yada, yada stuff. Elizaveta was off stage at the moment, which was good. I didn't want her to be standing nervously on the stage doing nothing, and having the audience look at her and say, 'What is she doing.' Once again, it was just me and my conscience on stage. While on Live TV as well (This is fanfiction, so don't give me stuff about this).

The stage lit up blue when an echo of a voice was generated from the speakers. Everyone in the audience knew it was time to get up from their seats and to start dancing like nobody is watching. Starting out with "Who's Got Your Love" (Stonebank- Who's Got Your Love) I saw Kate way in the back trying to get her dad to start dancing but he instead shook his head and looked away from her. Kate just ignored him. Salty was with Elizaveta shaking everything known to wolf. It was just a symphony of limbs flying all over the stage.

To end the warm up of everyone, I went back to one of my older creations. I sent... 'shivers,' down everyone's spines when starting to play "Shivers" (Matduke & Metzen-Shivers). The audience began to jump rythmically about a minute in. I actually saw Garth have wide eyes this time around, I knew he was thinking, "Shit, I'm going to lose this aren't I?" I also saw his friends behind him start to do sway side to side a little bit. The roller coaster of emotions they're going through right now must be insane.

The audience had the same kind of reaction this next song, but I still felt like I was impacting Garth mentally. It got a bit speedy with "Rock The House" (Matduke- Rock The House). Kate also this time found her friends and jammed out with them. Although I bet they were talking about hanging out after school tomorrow.

I wanted to get a little more feely with the audience, maybe you could even say I wanted to be more inspiring. I also don't know if you could consider this as a Mario Kart reference, but the only way I could do this was to play "Rainbow Road" (Nanobii-Rainbow Road). I noticed that Eve snuck off and away from Winston to find one of her friends from the Eastern Jasper pack. They were both jumping up and down, I didn't even know someone as old as Eve (:P) could even have the energy to be so into this type of music. Now I know that Eve isn't as stubborn as I thought she was.

Seeing how well the audience has responded to the three songs I've played so far, I felt like I needed to change the plan. As I've been saying, I want Elizaveta to perform once in this performance. Instead I went back to an older plan to have her sing 3 three times. "Elizaveta!" I screamed. Elizaveta looked up to see me signaling to come up on stage. "Changing to the older plan!" I howled. Elizaveta was so excited you could say she practically teleported on stage she was so fast. I had Elizaveta began to sing in "Be Alright" (Stonebank-Be Alright ). It was only a matter of time before I saw Garth hiding behind a bush he was so embarrassed by what he probably said to me. The Karma this performance has been real.

Again with Elizaveta singing, I wanted her to be on a roll, so I played "Stronger" (Stonebank-Stronger). Elizaveta looked like she was in an actual band, she was dancing and looked like... well... a natural at this. It's funny too since she hasn't been in a talent show or any singing competition. The audience reacted well with her, Nobody stopped cheering once they started cheering. I felt like it was a fantastic idea to change plans.

Now, I wanted to get loud. Elizaveta dashed off stage. I guess the audience could say that I put on a serious face once I launched "Extreme" (Zatox-Extreme- I suggest that only the true EDM lovers listen to this one). The audience screamed every few seconds. I was kind of thinking that there was going to be some rave form in the audience, but luckily there wasn't.

There was something missing in my performance though, I aimed to fix it. I didn't feel like there was much bounce in the audience. Well I mean I know they were literally jumping up and down, but it felt forced. Fixing that was easy, so I created the atmosphere a new, and started "Until The Grave" (Andy Whitby & Energy Syndicate- Until The Grave). I predicted the audience won't feel forced, and I was right. Let's just say nobody jumped lower than 12 feet.

Almost near the end, I felt like there can be a Hard Dance segment without a pirate inspired song. Honestly, I was tempted to put on an eye-patch and have a parrot sit on my shoulder, and to also start the Limewire pirate song. Playing "Ransack" was a blast (Chad Meador- Ransack). Tony was doing some weird and made up dance in the far back right side of the audience. Elizaveta back to her almost natural dancing made Salty follow her and go in sync. I seriously felt loved right now.

To finish the day, the song that Elizaveta and I have been waiting to show, is to now be played. I wouldn't be a hero unless Elizaveta sang once more. The beginning of Elizavetas singing goes into high gear now. "Hero" was played (Pegboard Nerds- Hero Feat. Elizaveta). Eyes widened. Everyone in the audience actually stopped dancing to witness the true beauty of Electronic Dance. It was funny though, I actually felt like halting the music because I felt like Elizaveta or I did something wrong. It was only a mater of time though that we stopped and were given an encore.

The crowd kept howling, 'More!' 'Play it again,' or some other remark that couldn't actually be done. I couldn't believe that this was an absolute success, and I knew from that moment on that, the audiences expectations of my upcoming performances are higher than ever before.

 **I hope that that was some what good, considering that the last chapter was only 600 some words. Although I am open to suggestions for any Electronic Dance song that isn't Dubstep, Drumstep, Drum & Bass, and obviously Hard Dance (Hardstyle is still open though ;)- I got you). I did also have a suggestion from a fellow reader who would like me to do Electronicore. So I guess any song/ band that has a Dance element or Dj in it. Anyways, Thanks for reading.**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**

 **Songs:**

 **Stonebank- Who's Got Your Love: watch?v=mTvIcTI_qOg**

 **Matduke & Metzen- Shivers: watch?v=CBwhH9EluXc (This was released years ago on Monstercat so the visualizer isn't like usual)**

 **Matduke- Rock The House: watch?v=2euA3zfxoIQ (This was released years ago on Monstercat so the visualizer isn't like usual)**

 **Nanobii- Rainbow Road: watch?v=a0Aauep0VWs**

 **Stonebank- Be Alright (Feat. EMEL): watch?v=X5a0tLjGOww**

 **Stonebank- Stronger (Feat. EMEL): watch?v=I1NuCWfYeYc**

 **Zatox- Extreme (Feat. Dave Revan): watch?v=Gz6rx4D1QKc**

 **Andy Whitby & Energy Syndicate- Until The Grave: watch?v=CmQkYwkn5ww**

 **Chad Meador- Ransack: watch?v=6kdxU3Bzhj8**

 **Pegboard Nerds- Hero (Feat. Elizaveta): watch?v=5lLclBfKj48**

 **All songs are available on ITunes except for Ransack, go to the description of the video to download it for free, on SoundCloud, if you'd like to.**


End file.
